Dhampirs
Dhampirs (A.K.A "Daywalkers", "Daybreed" or "Half-Breed") are a sub-species of both Humans and Vampires; mostly hybrids between the species. 'History' Dhampirs have been a long since shunned species of being due to it's hybrid nature. They were said to have been the product of a mating between both Vampires and Humans or be born half vampire while their mother was turned into one. It is uncertain as to how many dhampirs there are; or in fact who was the very first Dhampir. Vampires shunned these creatures so much, that they banned the mating of both Vampires and Humans as well as Vampires to even attack human women pregnant with children. '18th-21st Century' For the next several centuries; Dhampirs were considered non existent; however by 1776, they started to come around again. The first one in centuries to be born was Lucas Walker and later his younger sister Daphne Walker was born. They both lived for many moons without being discovered by Vampires. 'Biology' Dhampirs are known to be the ones with the best of both worlds. Despite being a sub-species of both humans and vampires; they are just as dangerous and somewhat to superior, depending on what level dhampir they are. They are known to blend in well with their surroundings and can walk in both day and night. So long as they feed on the blood of the living; Dhampirs will remain alive; however some are known to have an average lifespan. There are indeed 3 different types of them and all are in levels. Reproduction Dhampirs are indeed known to reproduce sexually and produce Dhampirs the same level they are. They are capable of mating with vampires; however this is rare; as rare as them taking human mates. They also mate and produce offspring the same way as vampires and humans. Level Dhampirs Dhampirs are classified due to how much power they possess and what they are capable of as a being. *'Level 1:' Level 1 dhampirs are known to be the weakest; but still dangerous form of dhampir. They are indeed known to have an average lifespan. *'Level 2:' Level 2 dhampirs are known to be the second and somewhat stronger dhampir compared to the average level 1. They are known to possess longevity. *'Level 3:' Level 3 dhampirs are the final and most powerful of the species. known to have abilities to match that of vampires; these beings are immortal. Powers & Abilities Dhampirs are known to be born with powers and abilities that allow them to be superior to both humans and vampires. Level 1 Level 1 Dhampirs are known to be a very low level Dhampir; although somewhat superior to that of the natural human being. Despite them being bloodsucking beings; the level 1s are known to still age like an average human. *'Enhanced Human Strength:' Low level Dhampirs are known to have strength that is superior to that of the average human; but not vampires. *'Enhanced Human Speed:' Low lever Dhampirs also are known to have superior speed to that of humans. **'Enhanced Human Reflexes:' The reflexes of the Dhampirs are known to be one who possesses enhanced reflexes. *'Enhanced Human Stamina:' They are also known to possess an enhanced stamina, superior to that of humans. *'Enhanced Human Agility:' They are known to also have enhanced agility that can match that of a professional gymnast. **'Enhanced Human Elasticity:' The elasticity of the level one Dhampir is known to allow them to move superior to an olympic gymnast. *'Enhanced Human Healing:' The healing factor of the Dhampir enables them to heal damaged tissue within hours and the next day; their wounds are fully healed. They cannot however regenerate limbs. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Low level Dhampirs like the level 1 is known to have a resistance to ailments and diseases that can kill an average human; as well as are resistance to The Plague. **'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses:' Despite being a low level being; the level ones also possess the ability to resist the weaknesses of the vampires such as sunlight, silver, garlic, crosses, roses, etc. *'Enhanced Human Leap:' The leap of the low level Dhampir is known to allow them to jump farther than that of the average human being and while jumping from high buildings; they can land without breaking limbs. *'Enhanced Human Senses:' Dhampirs of this level have senses that are indeed superior to that of the average human being. They can smell, hear, see, feel and even taste their prey from up to 50-100 ft. Level 2 The next level Dhampir is known as the level 2 are known to be an advanced form of Dhampir. These guys are known to be superior to level 1 Dhampirs. *'Longevity:' Dhampirs that are level 2 are known to possess an ability to live longer than their level one counterparts and even humans; however are incapable of outliving vampires or level 3 dhampirs. *'Semi-Superhuman Strength:' Level 2s are known to have superior strength to both humans and level 1s; however are not as strong as level 3 Dhampirs or vampires. *'Semi-Superhuman Speed:' Level 2s possess speed that are superior to that of humans and level 1s; however are not as fast as level 3s or vampires. **'Semi-Superhuman Reflexes:' The reflexes of the level 2s are known to be superior to that of a peek human being and even a level 1 dhampir; however not as fast as the level 3s or vampires. *'Semi-Superhuman Stamina:' The stamina of level 2s allow them to stay in a fight much longer than that of the level 1s or humans; however are not capable of outlasting level 3s or vampires. *'Semi-Superhuman Agility:' The agility of the level 2s are known to allow them to move with fantastic grace than humans and level 1s; but not as manuverable as vampires or level 3s. **'Semi-Superhuman Elasticity:' The elasticity of level 2s are known to be very superior to that of the level 1s and humans; but not level 3s or vampires. *'Semi-Superhuman Healing:' The healing of level 2s are known to be capable of regenerating damaged tissue and some limbs; ranging from fingers and toes to hands and feet **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Like all the dhampirs; level 2s are known to have the same resistance to all forms of disease and are even resistant to the plague that can harm vampires. **Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses: Despite being a level 2 being; they also possess the ability to resist the weaknesses of the vampires such as sunlight, silver, garlic, crosses, roses, etc. *'Superhuman Leap:' Level 2s are known to leap greater distances than the level ones and can recover a lot faster after landing from high distances. *'Semi-Superhuman Senses:' The senses of level 2s are known to be superior to that of the average human and level 1 dhampir. Level 3 The final Dhampir is the level 3; the most powerful of all the Dhampirs. These guys are known to surpass both previous dhampirs with ease and superiority in power; as well as match their vampire counterparts greatly. *'Immortality:' Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Level 3s Possesses the power to live forever as long as they feed on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to their fitness and vampire like strength, Level 3s are very strong in a straight up fight against their enemies. *'Superhuman Speed:' Level 3s are naturally fast; in fact they are faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses:' A level 3's senses are also heightened to the point where they can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes:' Like all of his other natural abilities, their reflexes have been sharpened to the point where they can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also they are capable of keeping their balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing:' Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, they are capable of healing any wound within seconds after they recieves it. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Due to their Vampire-half, they are also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. Despite possessing a vampire-half; they actually have an immunity to the disease known as The Plague. *'Partial Invulnerability:' If they're is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Level 3s is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory:' Is the power that allows them to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout their lifetime. *'Flight:' Level 3s; unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses:' Due to being a Dhampir, level 3s are known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. 'Customs' Despite being a sub-species of Vampire and Human; Dhampirs do indeed have customs and rituals that are of both worlds. They are known to have crossbred the both world customs to suit their needs as a species and therefore have made them their own. Marriage & Family Much like the Vampires; Dhampirs also have families. Marriage is a big part of their culture and usually has to pertain to the Wedding of Blood or a traditional wedding in a chapel or a church. Like Vampires; Dhampirs also practice incest and are known to marry within their family. Usually when it comes to incest; they are known to marry or mate with direct and indirect family. Many members of the family are also known to perform sexual acts at parties; sometimes even become married in the process and even mate with more people of their families. Category:Humanoid Beings Category:Immortals